Countless sources of information exist to assist people who need information concerning the location and practices of real-world businesses and other private and public entities. This information is very actively used by people engaged in the business process: finding locations, obtaining maps and directions, hours of operation, inventory, prices, etc., generally to assist in shopping and purchasing decisions. Notwithstanding the power of the Internet as a means of gathering and disseminating information, there is currently no universal “clearinghouse” method or system of acquiring and distributing location-based basic, enhanced and/or real-time information about the millions of real-world businesses and other addresses in the world. Rather, the location-related information is currently stored in literally millions of databases throughout the world, including personal and corporate rolodexes, accounting master files, and especially telephone-directory databases. These disparate sources are continually in flux, but on different schedules, and often materially inaccurate in one way or another. No single source exists to provide or link to correct, up-to-date information regarding all businesses and other entities. Further, it is impossible currently to synthesize the many sources of information on a timely basis, and also to distribute it to the myriad systems where it is needed and used.
The largest single source of location-based information regarding businesses is that of Yellow Page publishers. Still, Yellow Pages publishers, whether via physical books or the Internet, do not possess listings of all locations, e.g. city parks. In practice, the majority of location-based information on business and individual address information is derived from the local telephone exchange carrier (“LEC”). Historically there has only been one LEC for any given region or area. Nevertheless, it is clearly not the LEC's primary business to create and distribute address and location information. In addition, many businesses now use competitive local exchange carriers (a “CLEC”), so there is not one clear source for local business telephone listings. Some individuals, and a few businesses, are foregoing wireline telephone service entirely, which means that the addresses may never be captured in the LEC or CLEC system. Furthermore, LECs and CLECs typically only obtain basic information such as name, street address and telephone number. These street addresses may or may not be geocoded (through various geocoding engines, with uneven results), so that their actual position in space, and on maps is unreliable. Enhanced information is typically obtained by Yellow Page providers, but this information rarely makes it into any type of universal, location-based database designed to provide immediate access to all users of Internet-enabled devices and services. Finally, the LEC and CLEC information is not updated quickly or, with changes in carriers, even regularly: Yellow-Page books are typically printed annually, and, thus, provide an incredibly inefficient method of address and location handling that ultimately takes little advantage of the power of the Internet.
Accordingly, large amounts of resources, including time, personnel and money, are currently being wasted on (1) multiple solicitations of the same information from the same businesses and (2) storage and distribution of that information. Users, too, waste time conducting multiple searches for the same information, seeking confirmation of information from more than one source as an estimate of its accuracy, i.e., to avoid driving some distance to a store which no longer exists or which no longer carries a desired product.